


[Podfic] Heartless

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Heartless [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Relationships, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, bloopers, overwatch and blackwatch still exist there's just also fantasy elements in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Once upon a time, a wicked sorcerer cut out his heart and sealed it away. He hid it in a needle, put the needle in an egg, put the egg in a duck, put the duck inside a rabbit, and put the rabbit in a box on an island at the end of the world. So long as his heart was safe, nothing could kill him. Or so the legends say, anyway.Nowadays, people know what a silly story that was. Nobody bothers with rabbits anymore.Jesse McCree has no heart.





	[Podfic] Heartless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562304) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 

> I like super had a cold while recording this and oh man, I had a hard time not going super southern on this. So that fits really well for Jesse, but less so for Hanzo's internal narration. Ah well. It's an interesting experience listening back because I don't remember acknowledging it being that bad at the time, haha.

## MP3 & M4B

**Intro Music:** ["Louisiana Hot Sauce Rainy Nights"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oeNKBdF0lQ) by The Taxpayers 

**Outro Music:** ["Hello My Old Heart"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKNwx82kPjY) by The Oh Hellos 

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.heartless/01.%20Heartless.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.heartless/01.%20Heartless.mp3).

| 40 MB | 0:58:48  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.heartless/01.%20Heartless.m4b)  
  
|  | 83 MB | 0:58:48  
MP3 Bloopers | [[link to bloopers]](https://archive.org/download/01.heartless/Heartless%20-%20bloopers.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.heartless/Heartless%20-%20bloopers.mp3).

| 1 MB | 0:00:29


End file.
